Hayley Diaries
by xXxDay-ZxXx
Summary: Hayley Marshall is a key player in the Originals TV series, and I get bored waiting for the next episodes so I write this. Contains spoilers, obviously. Read it if you want, don't if you don't. T for safety.


**AN: A lot of this chapter is from my other Originals fic with edits and a lot of other parts since the other is just Elijah and Haley bits. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

* * *

Witches surrounded me on every side as I walked through the graveyard. There was no chance of escape, but I'd figured that out a week ago. I had a fifty-fifty chance of getting a way from a single witch, but not an entire coven, especially not on their home turf.

Up ahead of us, near the exit of the cemetery, was a familiar witch - and the only one who had told me her name - Sophie. Beside her was a tall man with short brown hair and pale skin, dressed in a suit. Under any other circumstances, I would have laughed, but humor seemed like a far-fetched idea rather than a human emotion to me now.

When the pair turned to look at me, Sophie was slightly smug, whereas the man looked shocked. I'd never laid eyes on him before, but I could tell from his skin color that he was a vampire. But he had a kind of regal air about him, like he was important.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded.

There was a pregnant - the phrase seemed ridiculous to me now - pause as he stared at me, scanning me from head to toe. Not in a sexy way, it was like he was making sure I wasn't hurt. He took a step forward, and turned his head to Sophie before back at me.

"Give us a moment, please."

The witches melted away into the shadows but didn't really leave as the vampire stepped forward and placed his hand on my lower back, leading me down the narrow pathway between the graves, the way I'd just come. He asked me to take him somewhere we could talk, and I simply retraced my steps to the big room with the wooden bench that had served as my bed for the past few days.

"I am Elijah Mikaelson," he said as he looked around, examining the surroundings, probably looking for a spy or a threat. I'd already memorised every inch of the room, and each inch was just as plain and boring as the last. "So have they been holding you here against your will?"

I looked up and watched him as he continued to look around. "They lured me out to the bayou and grabbed me," I sighed, not enjoying having to retell the story. "And they did all these weird witchy tests. Not that I understand how all this could happen. I mean, vampires are _dead_. They can't have children." I forgot for a moment that I was speaking to one; he seemed more human than any vampire she had ever met.

"Perhaps if you knew my brother's story it might explain how this is possible. Here, if I may." He reached out a hand towards my face.

I immediately leaned back, my eyebrows pulling together in confusion and fear; I knew there was no way I would be able to defend myself against a thousand-year-old original vampire. "What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Relax," he murmured soothingly as he sat beside me. "If you open your mind to me, I can show you."

Elijah reached both hands to each side of my head, and though my instincts screamed for me to flinch away again, I stayed still and let his smooth skin cup either side of my face.

"In the beginning our family was human," he murmured, his voice as hypnotic as his eyes would have been if he were compelling me. "A thousand years ago now."

_"Come on, Henrik, our brothers are fighting again!" a young blond woman was running, a younger brother at her side._

"Although our mother dabbled in the dark arts, we were largely just a family trying to survive in a time when it was very difficult to do so."

_The woman watched with a wide smile on her face as a younger looking Elijah and Klaus playfully battled with swords. Klaus spun, dropped to his knee, and sliced through Elijah's belt, making both of the brothers laugh._

"For better or worse, we were happy," his hands slipped away from my face, though the images still flooded my mind like they were my own fresh memories."That is, however, until one night our youngest brother was killed by our villages greatest threat."

_"Father!" Klaus bellowed, stumbling as he carried the limp, torn, bloody body of his young brother, Henrik as he had been called by the blond. He fell to his knees and gently laid Henrik down on the ground, sobbing over him as his sister ran towards them and other members of the village looked on anxiously._

"Men that could transform themselves into wolves during the full moon. Our family was devastated. None more than Niklaus," _Klaus, curled in a ball, crying as his sister stroked his hair._ "Desperate to protect the rest of us, our father forced our mother to call upon her dark magic in order to make us stronger."

_The blond, Klaus and Elijah in a primitive hut lit by a large fire. A man sliced open another young woman's arm with a sword and shouted for the blond to drink it. And, with a whimper of fear, she did._

"Thus, the first vampires were born. But with this speed, this strength, this immortality, came a terrible hunger. No one felt this hunger more than Niklaus."

_Klaus, drinking the life out of a woman's body, letting her fall to the ground like trash once she was drained. _

"When he killed for the first time we knew what he truly was."

_His knee bent with a sickening crunch that Hayley knew all too well as the sound of bones breaking. They continued at an alarmingly fast rate, though their horrific melody was almost completely masked by Klaus' screams of agony. _

_"Niklaus!" Elijah shouted in alarm, running to his brother, his father at his side._

_"What is happening to me?" Klaus sobbed, terrified. _

_His father stopped and stared at Klaus in horror. "No! No, don't!" he yelled, grabbing Elijah by the shoulders and forcing his son behind him. _

_"Father!" Klaus cried out in pain, on all fours. "It hurts!"_

_A few more of his bones snapped, jerking his body, and then his head reared back, his mouth wide open as he roared in agony, his eyes flashing a golden yellow as blood dripped from his lips. _

_"He's a beast!" his father growled in disgust. "An abomination!"_

_Klaus slowly lifted his head once more to stare coldly at his 'father', his eyes still burning bright._

"He wasn't just a vampire."

"H-He was also a werewolf…" I mumbled, a little dizzy from the head intrusion. "That's how the werewolf curse works. It isn't activated until you take a life."

Elijah continued as though I hadn't spoken; I was obviously only saying things he already knew. "Niklaus was the result of an indiscretion my mother had hidden from us all. An affair with a werewolf like yourself. Infuriated by this betrayal, my father forced my mother to cast a spell to suppress Klaus' werewolf side, denying him any connection with his true self."

_A woman, waving her hands at a huge bonfire. Klaus, being chained to a cross by his father, snarling like a rabid dog. With his new abilities, his father's strength was no match for Klaus' and he was about to get free._

_"Elijah!" his father shouted. "Elijah, hold him down!"_

_"Brother, please!" Klaus begged. "Don't let them do this to me!"_

_"Do it now boy! Now!" his father snapped and Elijah gave in, snapping the second manacle around his brother's wrist._

_"Help me…" Klaus begged his brother, his voice only a whisper._

"Your father was a dick," I stated suddenly, making Elijah laugh. I smiled and held out my hand, which he shook. "I'm Hayley, by the way. You should probably know my name if you're going to tell me your whole life story. I mean, I know yours – your family is legendary. Your brother is a notorious physco. Who I slept with. Classic me."

"I cannot excuse his behavior but you must understand." He stood up, suddenly too agitated by the memories to sit still. "Our father hunted him – hunted us – for centuries, every time we found a moment of peace we were forced to flee. Even here, in New Orleans, where we were happiest of all.

"Not long after Niklaus broke the spell that prevented him from becoming a hybrid he defeated our father. I thought this would make him happy. He was angrier than ever. I wonder if, perhaps, this baby might be a way for my brother to find happiness. A way to save him from himself…"

The sound of heels echoed through the ancient stone room as Sophie approached. "I'm glad you feel that way, because we need your help."

Elijah turned to Sophie; I couldn't help but feel a little ignored. "What precisely is it that you want and what does it have to do with this young woman?"

"We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town," Sophie said, her voice absolutely certain. There was no doubt in her mind that that was what she wanted. "Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him. Looks up to him. He won't see the betrayal coming."

"Yes, well, as I'm sure you're away, my brother Niklaus does not like being told what to do." Elijah pointed out.

"That's why I brought you here. Marcel drove the werewolves out of town _decades_ ago. Do you really think he's going to welcome a _hybrid _baby into the neighborhood? Convince Klaus to help us and no one has to know about the newest member of the Original family."

"That sounds remarkably like blackmail." Elijah's voice had a dark undertone to it. A clear sign to her that she should not forget her place. He was an Original, after all.

"Like I said, _I'm desperate_." she told him, her face completely serious.

Elijah sighed. "Well then," his voice turned light. "I have my work cut out for me, don't I?"

* * *

"No, it's impossible."

I was standing with my hands on my hips as I watched the Mikaelson brothers bicker over the baby growing inside of my stomach. "I said the same thing myself," Elijah tried to reassure and calm his brother to no avail.

"This is a _lie_. You're all _lying_. Vampires cannot procreate!"

Sophie sighed heavily. "But _werewolves _can! Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the original hybrid. The first of your kind. And this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes."

Klaus almost seemed to accept it, but then he spun around and barged towards me. Elijah immediately moved toward her too, blocking his brothers path.

"You've been with someone else, _admit it_!" he bellowed in my face.

"Hey!" I snapped right back, frustrated now. "I've spent days held captive in a freakin' alligator bayou because they think that I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think 'fessed up if it wasn't yours?"

Tears sprung up in Sophie's eyes as she spoke. "My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. And because of Jane Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us. We can keep them safe… or we can kill them."

My eyes widened with shock and fear, as did Elijah's, his mouth agape.

"If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Hayley won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress."

"Enough of this," Elijah almost growled. "If you want Marcel dead, he's dead, I'll do it myself."

"No, we can't. Not yet. We have a clear plan we need to follow and there are rules."

Klaus tilted his head to the side and slowly twisted around, his face twisted into a mask of rage. "How dare you command me. Threaten me! With what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses! This is a pathetic deception! I won't hear any more _lies_!"

"_Niklaus_!" Elijah snapped, and then spoke quietly when his brother turned. "_Listen_…"

Klaus turned to me, and I instinctively reached up, pressing my hand against my flat stomach, grasping the fabric covering my skin protectively as I watched the father listen to the sound of its heartbeat. When I looked up I saw that Elijah was listening too.

He turned again towards Elijah, and flashed a quick almost smug look at Sophie before speaking to his brother. "Kill her," his voice was flat, no emotion. "and the baby. What do I care?"

He turned and walked out of the room. My eyes were wide with fear. "Screw this, I'm out of here!" I tried to follow Klaus out, but the witches behind me blocked my way.

Elijah stepped forward, standing between Sophie and I, who had taken a threatening step towards me. "No one touches the girl," he said in a slow, dangerous voice. I couldn't help but feel relief at being saved by him. "I'll fix this."

And then he was gone.

* * *

"Marcel and his vampires are out of control. Something needed to be done."

The witches were arguing among themselves as I hid myself in a corner. I knew I should have been paying more attention, since this had a lot to do with me and my pregnancy, but all I could think about was my craving for a McDonald's burger.

"And the solution is to bring in _more_ vampires?" another witch argued.

"These aren't just any vampires, Agnes! They're the Originals."

"What makes you think you can control the hybrid?"

"She can't," everyone turned at the sound of Elijah's voice and parted so that had could make his way into the central chamber. "I'm not entirely certain that I can, either. But now that your coven has drawn his eye, I have a question. What prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating?"

Instead of answering, Sophie grabbed something off of the wall. At first glance it just looked like a small bundle of straw and heshin, but on closer inspection it was a voodoo doll. The witch took out one of the pins, threw the doll away, and then stabbed herself on the thickest part of her palm.

"Ow!" I cried out as pain flared up in my hand. Looking down, I saw that there was a spot of blood there, identical to the one on Sophie's. "What the hell?"

"The spell my sister performed. The one that got her killed, it didn't just confirm the pregnancy. It linked me to Hayley. So anything that happens to me, happens to her. Which means her life is in my hands. Klaus may not care about his own child, but it's very clear what it already means to you. If I have to hurt Hayley, or _worse_, to ensure that I have your attention, I will."

"You would dare threaten an Original?" Elijah asked, stepping forward.

"I have nothing to lose," Sophie shrugged. "You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind."

* * *

Inside the Mikaelson's massive, ancient house, I stood barefoot as I lifted the cover off an equally old wooden baby cot. I turned my head to the side as I moved it, coughing hard.

Elijah entered the room, a small frown on his lips. "You alright?"

I almost blushed, hearing the caring tone of his voice. Almost. "Just dust." I answered a little too quickly, and tried to change the subject. "This place is _ancient_."

"Yes, it should serve our purposes. It's a sanctuary from our business in the Quarter." He drifted gracefully across the room to stand at my side. "Right now you're the most important person in this family. You need a good home."

I gave him a questioning look at being a member of his family, but I smiled anyway.

"So I'm curious… in all this time has anyone asked you how you feel?"

"About having a miracle baby with a physcotic one night stand?" I couldn't help but use sarcasm – the defensive mechanism had become a habit when I had been living in the graveyard... actually, I couldn't remember a time when I wasn't sarcastic.

"About being a mother."

For a moment, my mind was blank. No, no one had asked me that. So why did he? Did he… care for me?

"I… I was abandoned when I was born and my adoptive parents kicked me out the second I turned into a wolf… so…" I was shocked at herself that I had suddenly spilled my life to him, but he had told me his life story, so I should at least return the favor, right? "I don't really know how I feel about being a mother because, I never really had a good one."

"I will always protect you," Elijah told me softly as he folded the dusty sheet and tossed it onto another piece of covered furniture. _Even from dust,_ I thought wryly, a small smile playing on my lips. "You have my word on that."

"And noble Elijah always keeps his word." I hadn't heard Klaus, since I'd been so focused on Elijah.

"Is it done?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Your underhanded deal worked quite well. Marcel was only too happy to accept my blood even as he accepted my _heartfelt_ apologies," from his tone, I think his apologies were anything but heartfelt. "His man Tieri yet lives and I remain a welcome guest in the French Quarter. My only concern now is this coven of impudent witches."

"I believe them to be honorable," Elijah told his brother. "They did release Hayley to me." I crossed my arms over my chest as the pair gazed at me for a moment. "Although, they haven't been entirely forthcoming. Marcel obviously has something they need. They don't want him dead, and there must be a reason why."

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry that this ends in a wierd way, but this was the last Hayley scene, so yeah.**


End file.
